


啮噬 03~04 修改版

by No1tomato



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叔侄, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1tomato/pseuds/No1tomato





	啮噬 03~04 修改版

03.梦境开端

 

自从不经意地目睹了那副场景之后，姜丹尼尔有好一阵没再登门造访。

那天回程路上，他整个人精神恍惚，魂不守舍。回想起来，只记得刚进家门时差点绊了一跤，一群人大惊小怪地围着自己，他被烦得有些头疼，就顺手推了某人一把。往后发生的事情他也没什么印象了。再醒来已是下午，他盯着窗愣了一会儿才反应过来这里是自己家。一直守在床尾的阿英听见他翻身，拼命摇了摇脑袋，借此打消欲打瞌睡的念头。阿英是从小时候起就陪着他的小厮，年纪相仿，对少爷忠心不二。姜丹尼尔感觉有些头痛，随口问了句：“我睡了有多久？”

“您发烧了，躺了足有两天呢。”阿英见少爷和他说话，有些欣喜，可眼神里依旧担忧。

姜丹尼尔慢吞吞地撑着胳膊想坐起来，阿英忙上去扶他，给他调整靠垫的位置，边压好棉被边问：“少爷饿不?要不要吃点东西？”

姜丹尼尔点点头，又摇摇头，说：“不了，没胃口。”

“夫人顿顿饭都给您留了放门口呢，您要不吃点吧。”阿英继续劝他，姜丹尼尔还是摇头，他就不再强求了，他了解这位少爷的脾气：逼急了准要生气。

“你也出去休息吧，不用管我了。”姜丹尼尔看出了他的困倦。

阿英踌躇了一下，终归败给了克制不住的睡意，说：“那您有事尽管吩咐，慧姐他们就在门口。”

“嗯，你去吧。”

等他离开后，姜丹尼尔默默叹了口气，一旦冷静下来，那些他不愿意回想起来的细节就会在脑海里越来越清晰。外边的人操心着他的身体健康，而他倒觉得比起身体，心理病痛才更让人难受。他想起了离开朴府前见到的最后一幕，想起了那具扭动的身体和那些让人面红耳赤的声音，每一秒的回想堆积成更大的压力，直接推动血液加速流往他的下半身，他感觉那根东西上的神经也在突突地向他抗议。

他想见又怕见那个人。

白天，他对着落地窗外发呆；夜里，几乎每天都会梦到那人。所谓的日有所思夜有所梦，哪怕他不承认也没用。他所做的梦基本都是相同的格式：先是像往日那样随意的场景，朴志训的一颦一笑都原原本本从现实搬到了梦境里，他们聊画作聊理想，他们嘻嘻哈哈开玩笑，他们虽然有辈分差距却能像所有朋友一样坦然相处，接着画面突然转到床上：凌乱的床单、炙热的空气，抬头，他看到朴志训汗涔涔地鬓角，他喘息颤抖着趴在自己身上呻吟，而自己之后又对他百般动作，无所不为......

画面的刺激让他惊醒，他猛地睁眼，盯着黑暗中的天花板，感到心跳过度，越发疲惫。就算之前他对朴志训的幻想并非有多纯情，但是这般激烈、真假不分，是他意料之外的。他坐起，一把掀开被子，床上的遗渍使他重新陷入烦恼。算是折磨吗？又好像不算。他承认，梦里流连忘返，不忍梦醒，恨不得时间过得更慢些，只是几乎每晚都这样循环往复，越是这样，他越觉得仿佛自己才是真正可怕的人。他没法把这件事跟别人说，因为没有正当理由来解释他所想的一切，就他和朴志训的辈分关系来看也是不正常的。他需要一些东西来让自己转移注意力，于是好说歹说让阿英给他从酒窖偷瓶酒过来。酒量还没练过的他，一杯下肚就上头，不过之后一整夜都能睡得很踏实。

就这样连续过了一个星期，某天晚上，也不知道几点，他迷迷糊糊地感觉有人慢慢地走进房间，他以为是佣人，也就懒得睁眼，况且在酒精的作用下，自己实在太困，连睁开眼皮都觉得吃力。

一会儿，周围重新安静下来。

有人来到他的床边，先是不动，过了一会儿，凑近他，并伸出手轻轻地碰了碰他的头发。姜丹尼尔依旧闭着眼，在突如其来的触碰下有些不适应地缩了缩脖子，对方的衣料蹭着枕头发出沙沙声，他想起朴志训有将衣物熏香的习惯，于是他条件反射地仔细嗅着：不浓烈的香，黑暗中却越发挠人心痒，这香味让他想起一些事情，以前朴志训跟他说用院子里的某种花能调制提炼出来香水，花名是什么姜丹尼尔记不得了，但他循着气味在脑海里慢慢地描摹出那人的轮廓。莫非是自己对他太过思念，导致梦境也能还原气味？是梦的话这时就可以清醒过来了，但那只手还在自己的头发间穿梭，有一下没一下地触摸到头皮，姜丹尼尔忍不住摸索着抓住那只手，它倒也不挣扎，任由自己拉过来放到胸前。

姜丹尼尔呢喃着喊出那人的名字。

对方的手僵住不动了，下一秒，反手捏了捏他的手背，再将手从他怀里抽离。姜丹尼尔慢慢睁开眼，辨认着床边的身影：那人身穿一件素色睡袍，在月光下仿佛浑身蒙着一层雾，他黑亮的眼睛看向姜丹尼尔，脸上却没有任何表情。是梦变为现实了吗？姜丹尼尔刚要开口问他，却被那人用手指轻轻抵住嘴唇，摇摇头示意他别说话。

手指在他唇上划过，有点凉，隐约闻到淡淡的烟味。那根手指很快就离开了嘴唇。

现在几点？外头冷不冷？你为什么还没睡？姜丹尼尔有好多问题想问，可他没有说出口，他几乎屏住呼吸，生怕这份带着温度的寂静像玻璃一样破碎掉。

指尖继而游离到脸颊，有点痒。姜丹尼尔忍不住想将脸凑近暖和那只微凉的手，而它却停顿了一下，拒绝他的靠近。

姜丹尼尔不解地皱着眉看向对方，一边飞快地反省自己有哪里做得不对。但那人已经移开眼，不去看他。

他们沉默着，感受着弥漫在他们周围的奇妙气氛，很久都没人开口说话。

“别走。”姜丹尼尔首先开口，但没有得到回应。

等久了他就觉得困，他闭上眼嘀咕了句：“那我就当你答应好了。”

他不知道对方是什么时候离开的，只觉得嘴角隐约留下淡淡的烟味。

像是刻进了心里。

他祈祷一切都是真实的。

 

4.梦呓

 

第二天醒来，姜丹尼尔觉得身上有些凉。他把伸在被子外头的手臂收进被子里，闭着眼打算继续睡一会儿。不过一想到昨晚的事情，仅剩的睡意就消失殆尽。

他皱了皱眉。

姜丹尼尔说不上有多高兴，反倒有些困惑，又理不清原因。他觉得，如果是自己喝多做梦，那倒还好，顺便期待一下今晚会不会继续梦到那人；而如果真是本人来访，他接下来该怎么办？毕竟他躲了他这么多天，如果自己昨晚做了什么不礼貌的事，或者说了什么不该说的话，那要想重新坦然面对怕是给自己徒增难度。

可好在他什么细节也想不起来了。

权衡之下，姜丹尼尔觉得继续躲着反而更不像话，于是他撑着胳膊，侧身去够挂在椅背上的衣服，穿戴洗漱好之后，瞒着父母，叫上司机悄悄出门，前往朴府。

到达宅邸时，整个一层十分安静。姜丹尼尔张望了一圈没见着人影，就问女佣阿莲朴志训在哪，阿莲回答说还在睡觉。姜丹尼尔点点头，随便找个位子坐下等他起床。阿莲给他端上咖啡，又问他是否想用早点，姜丹尼尔接过杯子说想等他一起。阿莲应下，去了厨房。

客厅再次恢复安静。姜丹尼尔往咖啡里倒入牛奶，搅拌的时候看了眼墙上的挂钟，果然是自己到早了。他端起咖啡喝了一小口，苦味还是很足，他又加了一勺糖。清晨喝咖啡不是他的习惯，只是因为此时无事可做，他端着咖啡杯起身走动，挂钟下面的长条木桌吸引了他的注意力，桌上铺着一块墨绿色拼花布织毯子，毯子上摆着两本书，一副拆开的扑克牌，一个相框和一个铜制驯鹿。他对书没什么兴趣，随便翻了两下就放到一边不予理睬，顺手理了理扑克牌，把它们整齐地摞成一堆，然后拿起相框，盯着上面的人看了一会儿：不认识。最后他把玩起那只驯鹿，驯鹿的身体线条很漂亮，它的头部侧过来面向观赏它的人，顶上的犄角展现着它的威风，只是左边的角磕坏了一块，显得有些遗憾。姜丹尼尔不知道它有什么来历，用指腹摸了摸那块缺口，重又将它放回原位。

“喜欢吗？那个驯鹿。”身后传来温和的声音。

姜丹尼尔有些慌张地回过头，先飞快地瞄了眼手里的杯子，确认咖啡没有撒出来后，再把目光迎向朴志训，故作淡定地打了个招呼：“早，叔叔。”

朴志训淡淡地笑了笑作为回应，低头走下最后两级台阶。姜丹尼尔注意到他脸颊微红，眼神有些疲惫，现在没穿睡袍，而是一身白衬衫黑裤子，还戴了副金属丝细边框眼镜。朴志训喊阿莲再准备些牛奶和水果，早餐摆好之后，他们坐到桌边，面对面。朴志训拿起手头的一份报纸看，姜丹尼尔安安静静地开始吃煎蛋，等面包也吃完后，他有些无聊，而朴志训依旧看似投入地在浏览报纸，并没有要搭理自己的意思。

他的脸颊的确有些红。姜丹尼尔担心他是不是发烧，轻咳一声，开口道：“叔叔，最近天气转凉，注意保暖。”

“嗯，”朴志训收起报纸抬头看他，“你也是。”

“最近有没有有趣的新闻？”姜丹尼尔看着他手里的报纸，想找些话题来聊。

朴志训把报纸折叠之后推给他，同时摇摇头：“无非就是盗窃、凶杀、赌马之类的东西，不看也罢。”

姜丹尼尔点点头，没碰那份报纸，一只手不安地摸着自己的耳垂，他盯着朴志训搅动咖啡的右手，又是一阵沉默。

朴志训似是注意到了他的目光，推推盘子招呼道：“还吃么？这么多我也吃不下。”他始终语气淡淡地，不热情也不冷淡。

“哦……嗯。”姜丹尼尔抓起一时手滑叮当掉进瓷盘里的叉子，觉得自己有些蠢兮兮的。

看着手忙脚乱的姜丹尼尔，朴志训问道：“好些了吗？”

“嗯？”姜丹尼尔嘴里的培根还没来得及下咽，一时有些糊涂。

朴志训又重复了一遍：“我是说，之前听说你发烧了，好长时间没见着你，现在好些了吗？”

“嗯，没事了，所以第一时间想到来看看叔叔嘛。”姜丹尼尔哈哈笑了笑。

朴志训放下手里的咖啡杯说：“我不清楚具体原因，如果和我有关，我向你道歉，那天可能是我没照顾好你......”

姜丹尼尔嘴角的笑僵住了，他低下头没好意思看朴志训，心软撒了个谎：“没什么，那天家里还有事，我就先走了，淋了点雨而已。”

可这个谎还是让他心里有些苦涩。

朴志训没说话，摸过桌上的烟盒，点了根烟。他一只手夹着烟，另一只手摘下眼镜，垂手放在腿上，转头对着庭院出神地看。室内安静了一阵，一缕烟雾在两人中间缓缓上升、逐渐消散，像个隐形的屏障，温柔地隔开彼此。

“杂草该除了，看它都没之前漂亮了。”

“它”指的就是庭院，姜丹尼尔也顺着他的目光望过去，的确杂草长高了不少，倒也不至于影响观赏。秋季植物当中蔷薇还开着，给院子增添了俏皮美感。而且他知道在园艺方面朴志训也喜欢尽可能亲自打理，这是目前为止他了解到的除了绘画之外朴志训的第二个爱好。

“你父母最近好吗？”朴志训弹了弹烟灰问他。

“挺好的，母亲在我生病期间操了不少心，父亲还是和以往一样没时间管我。”姜丹尼尔无所谓地答道。

朴志训吐出烟，没说话，他的一条胳膊随意地搭在椅背上，头微微向后仰着，姜丹尼尔也问他要了一根烟。

“你会吗？”朴志训有些好笑地看着他。

“你教我。”姜丹尼尔倒也执着，见朴志训不动，他又补充了句：“我不告诉他们。”

朴志训总算乐了，他笑完后看着姜丹尼尔故作镇定的双眼，又问了遍：“当真？”

姜丹尼尔毫不犹豫地点头。

朴志训不笑了，他没有从烟盒里重新拿，而是把自己手里那根正在抽的递过去，用眼神示意他接住。姜丹尼尔看着那只手，没有马上去接烟，而是碰了下指尖，再一下子接住烟转移到自己手里。

“烟灰，该烫着手了。”姜丹尼尔往冷掉的咖啡里弹了弹，烟灰迅速在液体里漫开，像黑白的、细碎的虫，有些恶心。

朴志训挑眉看着垂眸的姜丹尼尔，不易察觉的扯了扯嘴角。

姜丹尼尔的唇抵着朴志训刚才接触过的位置，他含了会儿，托腮看着朴志训，“然后呢？”

朴志训从他嘴里抽出烟，“不抽了，下次吧，带你去个地方。”

 

TBC.


End file.
